


Child’s Play

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Season 3, Season Tag, Smuff, Smut, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Response to that Season 3 promo.





	Child’s Play

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut because that scene with them in bed in the promo was too bloody much!! Can’t wait to see more!
> 
> Anyway, beta’d by Doma 😉 and I hope you enjoy!

“What could go wrong?”

Diane smiled widely at her husband, dipping her head toward his to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Kurt groaned into the embrace, his large fingers tangling into her wavy locks as he deepened the liplock. Their tongues slid together, dancing a greedy well-known tango.

Finally after a breathless few seconds Diane broke away, biting her bottom lip and barely concealing a smirk.

Kurt’s head followed hers up, his lips still pouted slightly as they tried for another kiss. Diane laughed at his mournful sigh, her hand falling to his shoulder and pushing him back into the pillow. Her blue eyes sparkled naughtily as they met his green.

“You should get up, don’t wanna be late for your first day,” she told him far too smugly. Kurt frowned deeply, the confusion written across his face.

“What about you?”

Diane hummed, pecking him on the cheek before rolling back over onto her side of the bed. She lay on her stomach, her arms sneaking under her pillow to snuggle into it.

“Hmm, I’ve got a late start today, so I’m going back to sleep.” she smirked, shifting her hips so she was almost flat on her front, her neck turned to the side.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, cracking a smirk of his own as he watched her. With a quick glance at the clock behind him, he had made up his mind and shuffled closer to her.

Diane giggled slightly as Kurt suddenly draped half of his body over hers, his front pressing into her back.

“Kurt!” she laughed, craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of him. Kurt’s left side of his body covered her right, the digits of his left hand gently dragging up and down the maroon tank top that clung to her. Diane giggled again shying away from his touch, ticklish. He knew how sensitive her sides were, and the man played dirty.

“Kurt what are you doing?” she gasped out between chuckles, her body trapped beneath his in the most frustrating and yet appealing way. As much as she squirmed away from his teasing fingers, she also loved the contact. His smell all around her, the soft sheets of their bed, in their room, in their house. It just felt right. It felt good.

“Playing,” he offered up simply, his voice gruff, and suggestive in her ear. Diane gulped at his tone as his hand toying with her side drifted lower, just covering her hip.

“Oh?” she hiccuped.

“Yep,” he mocked with a low rumble of laughter, tousling a few of her blonde curls with his breath. Diane bit her bottom lip as his warm hand suddenly dipped beneath the sheets to her bare thigh.

“Kurt, you’ll be late” she tried to reason, but her eyes had already slid shut in anticipation. Her breathing was already laboured and her hips had already begun jutting into the mattress.

Kurt pressed a kiss to her shoulder, slowly drawing his lips along her throat toward her ear. His hand slid back up, pushing her maroon top upward; baring her smooth stomach. Diane moaned as the cool air touched her hot skin, her eyes rolling back in her head. Kurt breathed in her scent as he drew his hand back down to her thigh, gently scratching his nails along her soft flesh.

“Do you want me to stop?” he rasped, his tone hot and sexy as his hand pushed under the material of her panties; moving to touch her.

Diane jerked slightly as his long fingers trailed lightly across her heat, her breathing hot as she panted into her pillow.

“Wet,” Kurt murmured, not really speaking to her, merely observing. Diane bit down on her bottom lip as he toyed with her, dipping his fingers into her ever so slightly, before retreating again.

“Please!” she moaned, seeking out friction against the mattress. She could feel his hard length pushing into her lower back, the knowledge that she could still do that to him, after all these years, almost as intoxicating as the way her was touching her.

“Let’s play, Diane,” he whispered into her ear, her squeak of encouragement making him smirk as he finally pushed a digit into her. Diane rocked into his hand, knowing it must be an uncomfortable angle for him but not really caring. Kurt pushed his hand deeper under their bodies, adding another finger inside her as his thumb pushed at her clit.

“God!” Diane groaned in a breathy gasp, her hips grinding into his hand wantonly. She was tight and wet and everything Kurt wanted.

“You’re gorgeous,” he growled in her ear, tugging on the lobe sexily. Diane’s left hand shot out from under her pillow reaching back awkwardly to hold his head to her neck, her entire body thrusting into his hand.

They could change the angle, probably should, but God if this didn’t feel amazing. His weight on top of her; bare chest pressing tightly into her back, his voice in her ear; sexy and low, and his strong masculine hand; fucking her silly.

“Just like that, Kurt!” she panted, her body heated and flushed pink as he continued to thrust his digits deep inside her, his thumb still sparking shivers with each movement across her clit.

“Yeah?” he asked unnecessarily, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He could see it in the way her eyes were screwed shut, her parted lips and in those desperate cries. He could feel it in the heat and wetness between her legs, in the way her body rocked beneath his - Lord this woman was everything.

Her fingers tugged tightly on his tousled locks, pulling hard as she felt herself start to convulse, her body unsure if she wanted more or less contact.

“There,” she hissed, her mouth dropping open in a deeply visceral shriek. Her body shivered and shook beneath his as she came hard.

Kurt chuckled gruffly, biting gently into her shoulder as he continued to pull every ounce of pleasure from her.

“Okay, okay stop!” Diane rasped, shoving his hand out of her underwear as she shied away from his hot touch. Kurt grinned smugly rolling off her and onto his back. Diane let out a shaky laugh, dropping onto her back beside him.

Kurt turned pulling her into him and kissing her softly.

“Time for work,” he muttered as they broke apart, throwing the sheets off his body in an attempt to leave the bed. Diane’s eyes widened as she sat up straight.

“Wait!” she said rather abruptly and Kurt cocked his head to the side. Diane blushed under his gaze; embarrassed by her desperate outburst but hiding it as best she could. She looped her arms around her husband pulling him back to her, her lips locking with his in a fierce kiss. Kurt groaned into her mouth, his body jumping slightly as her hand drifted down between them, grasping him tightly.

“What?” he questioned dumbly, blinking his eyes open slowly, his smile goofy as he met her determined eyes. Diane bit her bottom lip, sliding her hand beneath the cotton of his boxers.

“It’s my turn to play.”


End file.
